


Impact Zone

by LydiaBSlade



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Military, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Casual Sex, Hawaii, Hux is kind of a dick, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, New Year's Eve, Power Bottom Armitage Hux, Rimming, Surfer Kylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:14:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28442979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LydiaBSlade/pseuds/LydiaBSlade
Summary: On New Year’s Eve, Lieutenant Hux is getting drunk by himself on the beach when a dark-haired surfer walks out of the water.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 23
Kudos: 126
Collections: Kylux Advent Calendar 2020





	Impact Zone

**Author's Note:**

> See endnotes for detailed content warnings, although I think this fic is relatively unproblematic for once!

“Impact zone: _noun_ ; (in surfing) the dangerous position on a wave that is just about to separate and collapse; the falling lip of a wave.”

\- Dictionary.com

_December 31, 2007_

The last sunset of the year glints pink and gold off the enormous winter waves as they break over the reef. By the water’s edge, a few tourists in colorful bathing suits dart in and out of the churning surf. Farther out, the tiny dark silhouettes of the remaining surfers stand out against the glowing sky.

Hux, who has been dutifully warning his platoon about the danger of drowning in the winter waves on a weekly basis since October, is sitting well back from the water, under a stand of monkeypod trees. He swallows the last of his beer as he watches the sun disappear below the horizon. He’s been sitting by himself on the beach for most of the afternoon, slowly working his way through a six-pack. 

The surfers are coming in now, paddling in through the choppy surf towards the shore. The first to reach the beach is tall, with shaggy dark hair that hangs down to his broad shoulders. Hux idly watches his muscles shift as he bends over to pick up his board and tuck it under his arm. His wet skin gleams in the fading light. Behind him, in the distance, an enormous wave curls into a glassy green tube. It seems to hang in the air for a moment before crashing onto the reef. 

The surfer glances up the beach, catching Hux’s eye. Hux looks hastily away, embarrassed to have been caught staring. The last thing he wants at the moment is a confrontation with this stranger; he looks as if he’s got at least fifty pounds of muscle on Hux. 

When he looks up again, the surfer is walking towards him, grinning. Hux looks up at him apprehensively. There’s a jagged scar running across his face, but his smile is oddly sweet - wide and open-mouthed, exposing crooked teeth. “Hey, Red,” he says. “You know you’re getting sunburned, right? That looks like it’s going to hurt.”

“Shit,” Hux says, touching his face. Now that he’s paying attention to it, his skin does feel odd, pulled too tight, hot under his fingertips.

The surfer laughs, stepping closer. A drop of water runs down his bare chest and into the waistband of his low-slung board shorts; Hux tries not to be too obvious about following it with his eyes. “You’re sitting in the shade _and_ you’re under an umbrella, but somehow you still managed to get sunburned,” he says. “That takes talent.”

“Just my luck,” Hux says gloomily. “This is the first time I’ve been to the beach in months and of course I manage to burn myself.”

“Not a big fan of the beach? Or just too busy?”

“Both, really.”

The surfer is looking at him intently. His eyes are striking, a golden-brown color that contrasts with his black hair. “So what’s been keeping you so busy?”

Hux shrugs. “Just work. Nothing interesting.”

“You’re from the base?”

Hux winces slightly. The military is unpopular with most locals, so he tries to keep a low profile when he can. “Is it that obvious?”

“I hate to break it to you, but you have a military haircut, and there’s some kind of parachute-eagle thing tattooed on your chest,” the surfer says. Hux glances down at himself: his shirt has somehow come partly undone, exposing the ill-advised tattoo he had gotten at Fort Benning just after graduating from Airborne school. He hastily buttons up his shirt. “You’re not being very stealthy.”

“Apparently not,” Hux says. “But yes, I’m a platoon leader over at Schofield. I probably shouldn’t have been drinking - it’s New Year’s Eve, so I’m sure I’ll have to bail at least three of my guys out of jail tonight.” 

The surfer laughs. “Is that what’s been keeping you so busy lately?”

“Well, yes. That, and we’re gearing up to deploy.” The surfer looks alarmed, and Hux wonders if he shouldn’t have mentioned that. He knows better, really; it’s poor OPSEC to talk about your unit’s upcoming deployments, but you only have to read the news to know that these days everyone at Schofield is either recovering from one deployment or getting ready for another one. Or both.

“That sucks,” the surfer says. “Sorry to hear.”

“It’s okay,” Hux says. “It’s what we’ve been training for. And Iraq might actually be less stressful than trying to keep a platoon of infantrymen out of trouble in Honolulu.”

“That bad, huh?”

“My platoon sergeant has spent so much time driving guys to and from the courthouse and the JAG office,” Hux says grimly, “that they’ve nicknamed his truck ‘Con Air.’”

The surfer laughs again. The sound fills Hux with a warm flush of pleasure. “Well,” he says, “I hope Iraq turns out to be everything you’ve dreamed of.” He looks at Hux for a long moment. “Got any plans for tonight?”

Hux gestures towards the empty beer bottles next to him. “Other than this?”

“Yeah.”

“Not really. I might go downtown to see the fireworks later.” Hux bites his lip, thinking, _I can’t possibly be this lucky. I never am._ But there’s something about the way this stranger is looking at him that makes hopeful. Or it might just be the lingering effects of the beer. “What are you up to tonight?”

“Not sure yet. But my housemates are going to some kind of party.” He cocks his head at Hux. “You want to come with?”

“Yes,” Hux says immediately, almost before the stranger has finished speaking. Immediately he wants to kick himself for sounding so pathetically eager. _He probably just feels sorry for me because I’m about to deploy and I’m drinking alone on New Year’s Eve,_ , he tells himself. _Don’t do anything stupid._ “I, uh. Should I meet you and your friends somewhere later, then?”

“Why don’t you come with me now? I can get you something for that sunburn.”

“Sure,” Hux says, too quickly - again. He starts to get to his feet and stumbles, the palm trees and the horizon and the surfer’s shadow on the sand sliding dizzily through his field of view. 

The surfer laughs, grabbing Hux’s upper arm to steady him. His hand is surprisingly warm. “You probably shouldn’t be driving anywhere right now anyway,” he says. “I’m Kylo, by the way.”

 _What kind of name is Kylo?_ Hux thinks. _Probably not the name he was born with. Do surfers have stage names?_ “I’m Hux.” Kylo’s hand is still on his bicep, just below the edge of Hux’s sleeve. Hux feels acutely aware of the size of that hand, of the texture of Kylo’s calloused fingers against his bare skin. 

“Nice to meet you.” Kylo lets go of Hux and gestures up towards the road. “My place is just up that way.”

“You have a house right on the beach?” Hux asks, surprised. _Must be a trust-fund baby_.

Kylo looks slightly embarrassed. “Uh, kind of,” he says, as Hux picks up his umbrella and begins following him up the beach. “Actually I was living out of my van until I met these guys who run one of the food trucks, and they’re letting me crash with them. I help out at the food truck in exchange.”

“Oh,” Hux says, thinking, _So he’s nearly homeless and marginally employed. Why am I never attracted to anyone whose life isn’t a total disaster?_ “So how’d you wind up in Hawaii? You don’t sound like you’re from here.”

“I’m not, I’m from New York. I originally came out here to go to UH.” He isn’t looking at Hux. Hux takes the opportunity to admire the way his wet board shorts cling to his ass and outline the powerful muscles of his thighs. “But, uh, that didn’t go so well and I dropped out. I might still try to go back, maybe, but I need to figure out a few things.” Hux raises an eyebrow at the back of Kylo’s dark head, wondering what those “few things” were. “What about you? Where are you from?”

Hux shrugs. “I’m a military brat. I grew up all over.”

“That’s cool,” Kylo says enthusiastically. “I’d hardly ever been out of the city before I came out here. Where’s ‘all over’?”

“Mostly nowhere interesting,” Hux says. “Fort Bragg. Fort Hood. I graduated from high school in northern Virginia.”

“Oh, I was wondering if you’d spent a lot of time overseas. You’ve got a little bit of an accent.”

“I was born in England, while my father was stationed there,” Hux says. “That’s where he met my mother - she was from Wolverhampton.” 

“Yeah? What’d she think about all those military bases you guys moved to?” Kylo asks. “I mean, I don’t know shit about Wolverhampton, but I feel like it’s probably pretty different from Fort Hood or wherever.”

“I suppose,” Hux says. “I don’t know what she thought about it. She died when I was little.”

“I’m sorry,” Kylo says, sounding chagrined. “I didn’t mean to bring up, like, bad memories or anything.”

“It’s fine, it was a long time ago.” _Of course I had to go and make it awkward_ , Hux thinks, feeling annoyed at himself.

“The accent is cool, anyway.” Kylo glances over his shoulder and grins slyly at Hux. “I like it.” 

“Thanks,” Hux says, flushing. _Surely I’m not imagining this. He_ is _flirting with me,_ he thinks. He wonders how best to confirm this theory without getting punched.

He follows Kylo up a dirt path towards a low-slung, somewhat dilapidated two-story apartment building. It looks like a relic from before the North Shore was taken over by multimillion-dollar beach houses. The white walls are cracked and streaked with red dirt; geckos chirp from the crevices. Wetsuits and drying laundry hang from the lanais. A large purple van - Kylo’s former home? - is parked on the patchy grass out front, next to a row of motorcycles. 

“Just need to rinse off the salt before I go upstairs,” Kylo says, picking up a garden hose. He sprays down his surfboard, and then - Hux swallows - turns the hose on himself. Hux forgets to be cautious and stares openly as the water pours over Kylo’s chest and makes his shorts cling to his ass and the soft bulge between his legs. Kylo catches his eye and grins at Hux again, looking pleased with himself. Embarrassed, Hux quickly glances away. 

Kylo flips his thick dark hair like a shampoo model - a few cool drops hit Hux‘s face, and he licks his lips unthinkingly - slots his surfboard into a rack in the stairwell, and gestures to Hux to follow him upstairs. Inside the apartment, three other guys - also all shirtless and fit-looking - are hunched over a PlayStation. “What’s up,” Kylo says, and gets a few terse nods in return. They barely look up as Kylo and Hux walk past them. 

In the bathroom, Kylo extracts a battered-looking tube from under the sink and squeezes some clear gel onto his fingers. “Let me?”

“Go ahead,” Hux says, his heart pounding. He’s fairly certain that he’s capable of applying lotion to his own face, but if Kylo wants to do it for him he isn’t about to object.

“Close your eyes,” Kylo says, and begins gently smoothing the cool aloe over the hot skin of Hux’s cheeks, his temples, the bridge of his nose. Hux tries not to hyperventilate. Kylo is standing close enough that Hux can smell the saltwater scent of him. Kylo’s fingers move down to massage lotion into the back of Hux’s neck, pressing into the tight muscles there, and Hux lets out a small involuntary sound of pleasure. 

His eyes snap open in mortification. He looks apprehensively at Kylo, but Kylo certainly doesn’t look disgusted or angry. His face is very close to Hux’s; his full, bitten lips are slightly parted and his eyes are heavy-lidded. He looks as if he might be about to kiss Hux, in fact. Hux sucks in a startled breath. 

Kylo sways backward, then abruptly drops to his knees. “Your legs are sunburned too,” he says, matter-of-factly, and Hux nearly bites through his lower lip as Kylo begins rubbing aloe into his thighs, his fingers sliding up under the hem of Hux’s shorts. Hux looks up at the ceiling, desperately willing himself not to get hard. If he glances down at Kylo kneeling in front of him, or lets himself relax into the feeling of Kylo’s warm, strong hands on his inner thighs, it’s going to be a lost cause. 

“There you go,” Kylo says, standing up. “Hope that helps. I’m just going to change out of this wet stuff.”

“Uh, sure,” Hux says, dry-mouthed, as Kylo turns away from him and unselfconsciously strips off his wet board shorts, reaching for a dry pair that had been hanging from a hook on the door. _Jesus fucking Christ, what is he trying to do to me,_ Hux thinks, staring helplessly at Kylo’s muscular bare ass as he bends over to pull on the dry shorts. 

Kylo glances over his shoulder and smirks at Hux. “You still want to go to that party later?” he asks.

“Sure, unless it’s going to be a problem,” Hux says. “I don’t want to intrude.”

“Nah, you’re fine,” Kylo says. He cocks his head at Hux, looking at him appraisingly. “I was just thinking about what you said earlier, about going downtown to watch the fireworks. Maybe we should do that instead.”

“If you want,” Hux says. “I don’t want to mess up your plans.”

“This party’s just going to be the same bunch of people I always hang out with,” Kylo says. He steps closer to Hux, crowding him against the sink. “I’d rather just get to know you better. If you’re down for that.”

Hux swallows. “Sounds good. Want to take my car?”

“I’ve got a bike,” Kylo says. “It’s a great evening for a ride.”

***

Perched on the back of Kylo’s motorcycle as they swoop down the highway from the North Shore towards Honolulu, Hux feels as if he’s flying. When he first climbed onto the bike behind Kylo, Kylo had laughed at Hux’s tentative grip on his waist. “Dude, I’m not going to bite you,” he said. “You need to hang on, for real.”

Now, Hux is leaning against Kylo’s broad back, his arms around Kylo’s waist. Kylo had pulled on a sweatshirt for the ride, but Hux can still feel the heat of Kylo’s body through the soft fabric. The motorcycle rumbles between their legs. Hux sits stiffly, careful to maintain the inch of warm air between his groin and Kylo’s ass that’s all that’s keeping Hux from embarrassing himself. 

The lights of the city swirl past them. Every few moments, illegal fireworks explode off the rooftops and out of people’s backyards, hissing and popping in a shower of colorful sparks. Hux, still wearing only his thin cotton shirt and shorts, shivers in the evening wind. He presses himself more tightly against Kylo. 

“Want to go up Tantalus? Should be a good view from up there,” Kylo shouts over his shoulder.

“Perfect, yeah,” Hux responds. He’s never been “up Tantalus” and has no idea what the view is like, but as long as he can keep clinging to Kylo, feeling Kylo’s hard muscles shift against him as he steers, he doesn’t care. 

Kylo turns off the highway at an exit and heads uphill, first through the city streets and then up a narrow, winding forest road that leads towards the ridgeline. All around them, it’s dark and quiet, except for the noise of the bike; thick foliage rustles on either side of the road and occasionally whips at Hux’s bare arms and legs. It occurs to Hux, rather distantly, that he’s allowing a total stranger to drive him to a remote location and that no one would ever think to look for him here if he disappeared. _Oh well, too late to start making good decisions now_ , he thinks. 

As the bike rounds a sharp turn, the trees fall away and the view opens up. All of Honolulu glitters below them. Here and there, fireworks shoot upwards to explode over the city in puffs of colored light. 

Kylo brings the bike to a halt on the shoulder of the road. He swings his leg off the bike and steps over the guardrail. “Check out that view,” he says, sitting down on the edge of the cliff.

“It’s great,” Hux says, wondering if Kylo has honestly just brought him up here to admire the fireworks. The breeze is stronger up here, and he shivers as he sits down next to Kylo. Their legs dangle over the long drop below.

“Cold?” Kylo asks, glancing at him.

Hux shrugs. “I’m fine.”

“Hey, don’t be a hero,” Kylo says. “Here.” He moves suddenly and Hux thinks for a brief hopeful moment that Kylo might be about to pull him closer, but instead he shrugs off his hoodie and wraps it around Hux’s shoulders. He isn’t wearing a shirt under it; his bare chest gleams in the lights from the city. His sweatshirt is enormous on Hux, and still warm from Kylo’s body. Hux breathes in the scent of it happily.

“Thanks,” Hux says, trying not to stare at Kylo’s pecs or at the fine trail of hair that disappears into his shorts. “So, uh. What do you like to do when you’re not surfing?”

“I’m really into martial arts,” Kylo says. 

“You look like you’d be good at that,” Hux says, without thinking. 

Kylo smirks at him. “Yeah?”

Hux flushes. “Yeah, I mean. You’re obviously, uh, in good shape.”

“Thanks,” Kylo says, looking slyly sideways at Hux. “I’m teaching judo classes to some little kids downtown right now a couple of times a week. But my dream is to have my own dojo.” Kylo leans back on his elbows, looking out at the lights. “That’s partly why I dropped out of school. I mean, I don’t need a literature degree to run a dojo, you know? And my housemates are into martial arts too, they want to get in on it.”

“Right, sure,” Hux says. _Clearly he has a track record of making terrible life choices_ , he thinks. _Hopefully I can persuade him to make one more tonight._ Out loud, he says, “You should come train with my guys sometime. We do combatives for PT all the time.”

“Oh yeah? What style of martial arts do you do?”

Hux shrugs. “Pretty much anything that will let my guys beat the shit out of each other without causing permanent injury. Good way for them to blow off some steam.”

Kylo laughs. “That works, I guess,” he says. “You do it too? Or do you just, like, organize it?”

“I do it, too. They wouldn’t take me seriously if I didn’t.”

Kylo turns his head to grin at Hux. “Want to show me what you can do?”

“Right here?” Hux asks, alarmed. “I’m all in favor of being drunk and stupid on New Year’s Eve, but wrestling on a cliff edge might be a bit much for me.”

“We could go back to your place if you want.”

“I thought you wanted to watch the fireworks,” Hux says, then immediately wants to kick himself. _He just said he wants to go back to my place to_ wrestle _and I’m arguing with him about it?_

“I’m flexible,” Kylo says, and there’s definitely something suggestive in the way he says that, Hux thinks. The reflection of the city lights glints in his dark eyes as he looks Hux up and down.

“Yeah, sure,” Hux says, weakly. “I, uh. I live on a high floor, there’s a pretty good view from there anyway.”

“Great, let’s go,” Kylo says, standing up. “Can’t wait to see that view.” He winks at Hux as he starts up his bike. 

On the ride into town Kylo seems to be deliberately pressing back against Hux, his ass rubbing against Hux’s crotch. Hux squirms miserably. He’s still wearing Kylo’s sweatshirt, and his arms are wrapped around Kylo’s bare torso; somehow, in spite of the cool wind, Kylo’s skin is still hot under his hands. He tries not to think about the fact that if he moves his thumb slightly he’ll be rubbing Kylo’s nipple. He wonders if Kylo would like that.

That thought, combined with the friction and the feeling of Kylo’s bare skin under his palms, is too much. Hux scoots his hips back frantically, hoping that Kylo hasn’t noticed him getting hard.

Kylo laughs. “Enjoying the ride?” he calls back to Hux over his shoulder. 

“Fuck, I’m sorry,” Hux mutters, his face hot.

“Don’t be - feels good,” Kylo says, pressing back against Hux as they stop at a red light. He moves deliberately up and down in the seat, rubbing his ass along the length of Hux’s stiff cock, and Hux groans. “I was wondering how long we were going to dance around pretending to, like, be good bros who just want to watch some stuff blow up tonight.”

“I guess grinding your ass against my crotch is one way to find out what I was thinking,” Hux says. “You could’ve just asked.”

“My way was more fun,” Kylo shouts, gunning the engine as the light changes. The bike takes off like a rocket. Hux curses and clings to Kylo more tightly. “Anyway, nothing was stopping you from using your words, you know.”

“You’re like twice my size,” Hux shouts back. “I didn’t want to get my face punched in if I was wrong.”

“Don’t worry, you’re much too pretty to punch,” Kylo says. Hux normally has a viscerally negative reaction to being called “pretty,” but somehow he doesn’t mind it especially at the moment. “Although I was kind of looking forward to wrestling you. You still up for that?”

“Sure,” Hux says, allowing his fingers to roam freely over Kylo’s chest as they cruise down the street. It occurs to him that one of his soldiers might see him, but his borrowed helmet obscures most of his face, and he’s enjoying himself too much to stop. “I bet I can take you.”

“That’s what I was hoping.” Kylo’s body jerks as Hux pinches inquisitively at his nipples. “Fuck! You’re going to make me crash the fucking bike.”

“You don’t like it?”

Kylo groans. “Of course I fucking like it, that’s the whole problem.”

“Yeah?” Hux pants. His cock throbs against Kylo’s ass as he rolls Kylo’s nipples between his fingers. “Now that I know you were teasing me on purpose before... maybe I feel like returning the favor.”

“You feel like getting us fucking killed, more like it,” Kylo gasps, rolling to a stop at another light. He laughs. “But I guess that means you liked checking out my ass when I was changing earlier.”

“Yeah, not bad,” Hux says. It’s dark on the street corner, and Hux takes the opportunity to slide an exploring hand between Kylo’s thighs. Kylo curses and bucks against him. “Jesus, you’re big.”

“Too big for you to take?”

“I didn’t say that,” Hux says, squeezing the shaft of Kylo’s cock through his thin shorts. Kylo whimpers. “But the way you’ve been rubbing your ass against my cock all the way home... maybe you want to get fucked instead.”

“Maybe,” Kylo pants. “We can wrestle for it.” Hux is still stroking him, pinching at his nipples with the other hand. Kylo writhes against him. “Fuck... please tell me your place isn’t too far from here.”

“Straight down Kapiolani - turn left after the BMW dealership,” Hux says. He stops groping Kylo to hang on as Kylo accelerates. “That tall building on Cooke Street.”

“Wait, are you serious?” Kylo says. “You live in the Darth Vader building?”

Hux shrugs. “I like the view,” he says, as they pull into the garage. “And I like being far enough from post to have a social life away from my soldiers.” _Well, in theory,_ Hux thinks. In practice there hasn’t really been much of a social life to speak of. Until now, possibly. 

“Oh yeah,” Kylo says, looking at him sympathetically as they climb off the bike. “I forgot. I wondered why you wanted to do that crazy commute every day. You’re, like, not supposed to be doing this with me, right?”

“I just can’t tell anyone about it,” Hux says. The elevator arrives with a _ding._ “Is that a problem?”

Kylo smiles crookedly at him. “I guess not,” he says. “I mean, it’s kind of hot, right? You’re, like, forbidden fruit.”

“Not really,” Hux says, “after all you can do whatever you like. It’s only forbidden for me.” Then he wonders why he’s bothering to argue the point; why is he interfering with whatever mysterious alchemy has brought Kylo home with him?

“Sorry,” Kylo says, moving to crowd Hux against the rear wall of the elevator. Hux’s breathing picks up. “You can’t logic me into thinking you’re not hot.” He sways forward as if to kiss Hux. Hux squirms away.

“Security cameras,” Hux says, gesturing to the one mounted in the corner of the elevator when Kylo looks at him questioningly.

Kylo laughs. “So you’re worried about kissing me on some security footage that probably no one’s ever going to look at, but you’re cool with jerking me off at a stoplight?”

“No one was watching, I checked,” Hux says, flushing. “But I probably shouldn’t have done that either.”

“No, you definitely should’ve,” Kylo says, looking at Hux in a way that makes him feel dizzy, “that was hot as fuck.”

As soon as they’re inside Hux’s apartment, Kylo is on him, pinning Hux up against the wall in the entryway and grinding against him, pressing his tongue insistently past Hux’s lips. Hux clutches at Kylo’s bare back, panting into his mouth. Kylo’s hard cock is a thick line of heat against the hollow of Hux’s hip. “I thought you wanted to wrestle,” Hux manages to gasp, when Kylo breaks the kiss to nip at his neck.

“You got it,” Kylo says, hoisting Hux up over his shoulder and striding forward, onto the living-room rug. Hux yelps and beats on his back. “Like this?” he asks, laying Hux down on the rug and clamping Hux’s thighs between his legs, holding Hux’s wrists over his head in one big hand. Hux arches against him with a groan. “ _Fuck,_ ” Kylo breathes, bending his head to kiss Hux again. 

Hux struggles half-heartedly, thinking _I could probably break his grip pretty easily if I wanted to, he doesn’t really have a good hold on me_ , but he doesn’t actually especially want to get away. “You win,” he gasps into Kylo’s mouth. “You get to fuck me.”

“Yeah?” Kylo pants. He flips Hux over in one smooth motion and grinds up against his ass, crushing him into the rug. “You want it?”

“Obviously,” Hux responds, wriggling under Kylo’s hard body, reveling in the feeling of being trapped and helpless under his weight. “You going to do it or just talk about it?”

Kylo laughs. “Impatient, huh?” He lets go of Hux’s wrists and yanks Hux up onto his hands and knees. “Get this shit off.” He tugs at the waistband of Hux’s shorts, and Hux barely has time to unbutton them before Kylo is pulling them off him, pushing his thighs apart with his big hands. “Spread your legs. Can I eat you out?” He’s already leaning forward; his breath is hot on the base of Hux’s spine.

“Fuck, yeah,” Hux groans as Kylo’s mouth moves lower, licking at him, into him; the wet heat of his tongue shivers along Hux’s every nerve. The slight stubble on his chin and cheeks rasps at the thin skin. Hux cries out - his voice embarrassingly high-pitched and desperate in his own ears - as Kylo begins fucking him hungrily with his tongue. The sensation is so intense it’s almost agonizing. His untouched cock aches fiercely. 

“Enough,” Hux gasps, eventually. “I still want you to fuck me - there’s condoms and lube in the bathroom, under the sink - “

Kylo stands up, licking his lips. “God, you’re fucking hot,” he says, adjusting himself in his shorts. “I could eat your ass all day, I’m about to come in my pants just listening to you.”

“Well, don’t, I’d be very disappointed if you did,” Hux says, flushing, as Kylo disappears into the bathroom. It occurs to Hux that they might be more comfortable in his bedroom - the rug is already scraping his sunburned legs raw - but he likes this, likes the idea of getting fucked on his hands and knees in front of the floor-to-ceiling windows that had persuaded him to rent this overpriced apartment in the first place. Outside, in the direction of Pearl Harbor, bursts of distant fireworks flare up among the hills like fireflies. The Pacific Ocean is a vast darkness to their left. 

“Don’t worry, baby, I’ll give you what you need,” Kylo says, grinning, as he returns with the condoms and lube. Standing in front of Hux, he strips off his shorts and strokes his cock slowly in front of Hux’s face.

 _At least he’s got the body to go with the bad-porn dialogue_ , Hux thinks. “God, you’re fucking massive,” he says, watching Kylo’s hand move, wanting that cock inside him - in his mouth, in his ass. “You’re going to fucking split me in half.”

“I’ll get you ready,” Kylo promises, opening the lube and squeezing some onto his fingers. “I’ll make it good for you.” 

Hux is still debating whether to grab Kylo by the hips and pull him forward so that he can taste that cock when Kylo steps past him and kneels down behind Hux. He slides a lubed-up finger down the crack of his ass. “Fuck,” Hux breathes, squeezing his eyes shut, as Kylo strokes his hole lightly with a slippery fingertip.

“Relax,” Kylo says softly, kissing the nape of Hux’s neck as he presses his finger into Hux. Hux breathes out, feeling too hot and too keyed-up and just too _much_. His heart is beating furiously. Kylo’s finger is so thick - 

“Ah!” he yelps, as Kylo jabs suddenly at his prostate. “Fuck - yeah - right there - “ He drops his head down onto his folded arms, lifting his ass and spreading his legs, deciding that he doesn’t care how undignified he looks as long as Kylo doesn’t stop touching him. He’s still wearing his half-buttoned shirt; it’s sliding up over his chest and pooling under his arms. 

“Like that?” Kylo asks, breathing raggedly, as he crooks his finger to rub at that spot. Hux moans, pressing back against it, feeling waves of heat radiate through him. “Fuck, I can’t - I need to fuck you so bad - “

“Then _do_ it,” Hux snarls, whimpering a little as Kylo withdraws his finger. He watches over his shoulder as Kylo fumbles with a condom package. Kylo mutters irritably under his breath, his fingers slipping on the plastic; he tears it open with his teeth instead. Then he rolls the condom on and grabs Hux by the hips, pulling him back and onto his cock with a groan.

Hux opens his mouth wider and wider as Kylo’s cock presses into him, impossibly thick; he does feel as if he’s being split in half. Then the head of Kylo’s cock jolts against his prostate and Hux cries out, arching his back. Kylo freezes. His hands are trembling on Hux’s hips. 

Hux jerks his hips, trying to get Kylo to go deeper. “You’re not hurting me,” he says impatiently. “Why’d you stop?”

“I need a minute,” Kylo gasps, “you’re driving me fucking crazy - wish I could take a picture of you with your little ass in the air like that - “

“No pictures,” Hux says, somewhat testily, “just fuck me already!”

Kylo laughs. “Okay, okay, don’t lose your shit.” He snaps his hips, and Hux wails. “You like that? You like getting fucked hard by a big cock?”

“I’m sure I would, if you’d just shut up and do it already,” Hux chokes out, and Kylo laughs again, pulling back so that only the tip of his cock is inside Hux. Hux squirms in his grip. His cock throbs. 

“Say _please_ ,” Kylo says. “Be nice. Or I’ll keep teasing you.”

“No you won’t,” Hux says, “you want this just as bad as I do,” but Kylo doesn’t move. Hux clenches his ass frantically around the head of Kylo’s cock. The emptiness inside him is painful. “Fine. _Please_.”

Kylo drives his hips forward immediately, slamming into Hux, again and again. Outside, there are sounds of distant explosions. Kylo reaches around to grip Hux’s cock and Hux drops his forehead onto the floor, moaning until his throat feels raw, caught helplessly between Kylo’s cock inside him and Kylo’s big hand stroking him. He sees the afterimage of the fireworks superimposed on the insides of his closed eyes.

***

Afterwards, Kylo kisses the back of Hux’s neck and stands up. Hux expects him to pull on his shorts and leave once he’s thrown away the condom, but instead he wanders into the kitchen. “Dude, you have no fucking food,” he announces, standing unselfconsciously naked in front of the refrigerator. He riffles through Hux’s cabinets. “What do you live on?”

“Takeout, mostly,” Hux says. “Why, are you hungry?”

“Yeah, I was going to offer to make dinner, but all you have is beer and ramen and eggs,” Kylo says, shaking his head. “No wonder you’re so thin.” He looks in the freezer. “Okay, you’ve got some frozen vegetables. And... one pot? I guess I can work with that.”

Hux laughs. “Really, you’re making dinner? I figured you’d probably want to take off and go to your party now that we’re done.”

Kylo stops clattering through Hux’s cabinets and looks over his shoulder at Hux, raising an eyebrow. “Who says we’re done? You want me to leave?”

 _No_ , Hux thinks. _I really don’t._ “I mean - you can do whatever you want, obviously.”

“I want to do a lot of things,” Kylo says, winking at him and turning back to the food. “And, anyway, your car’s still up at North Shore. If you kick me out you won’t have a ride up there.”

“Oh yeah,” Hux says, leaning up on his elbows to get a better view of Kylo standing naked in front of his sink. The muscles of his back ripple distractingly under his skin as he fills the pot with water. “I almost forgot about getting a ride back there.”

“And,” Kylo says, turning again to grin at Hux over his shoulder, “from the noises you were making earlier, I think I’m a pretty good ride.”

Hux looks around for something to throw at him. “Oh my god,” he says. 

“Yeah,” Kylo says, laughing, “that’s one of the noises.” Hux shakes his head. “Anyway, if you let me stay the night, I’ll take you out for dawn patrol, okay? I know where the best places are.”

“Dawn patrol?”

“Yeah. For surfing. You surf?”

“No, not really.”

“I’ll teach you. You can’t move to Hawaii and not learn to surf. That’s, like, illegal, I’m pretty sure. Or it should be.”

“Ugh,” Hux says. “I assume dawn patrol is actually at dawn? Who gets up before dawn on New Year’s Day?”

“Best way to start the new year,” Kylo says, imperturbably, tearing open a package of ramen seasoning. “You try surfing at all yet?”

“I took a lesson at Waikiki when I first got here,” Hux says, dubiously. “I caught a few waves, but I couldn’t stand up. I just wiped out when I tried.”

Kylo grins at him again. The soup is beginning to bubble. “Don’t worry, I’ll get you up. I think we’ve demonstrated that I’m good at that.”

Hux tosses Kylo’s wadded-up shorts at him. “That’s two terrible jokes in two minutes,” he says. “Three strikes and I’m kicking you out.”

“You won’t,” Kylo says confidently. “I fucked your brains out and now I’m making you soup. How’re you going to kick me out after that?”

“Easily,” Hux says. “More soup for me that way.”

Kylo sets down the carton of eggs that he had been holding and turns to stride back towards Hux. He kneels down on top of Hux, straddling his waist. “Yeah,” he says, pinning Hux’s wrists to the floor over his head, “more soup, sure, but then you don’t get a second round of the best dick of your life.”

 _I don’t have much time left before I leave, anyway_ , Hux thinks. _I might as well enjoy it._ “Fine,” he sighs, as Kylo’s mouth comes down crushingly on his, “I suppose you might have a point.”

**Author's Note:**

> Content warnings: 
> 
> Implied/Referenced Homophobia: since this is set in 2007, at the height of the war in Iraq, the “Don’t Ask, Don’t Tell” policy is still in effect; Kylo and Hux refer to it briefly. 
> 
> Alcohol: Nothing beyond what’s in the summary. No implication that Hux is too drunk to consent to sex.
> 
> Also, Hux is kind of a judgmental dick about Kylo’s life choices. Other than that, it’s just casual sex on New Year’s Eve. Hope you enjoy! And happy New Year!


End file.
